Many people today participate in video conferences. In some video conferencing systems, the video conferencing clients are connected to a video conference server. The video conference server manages and controls the clients in the conference and routes the audio/video streams to the clients. In other video conferencing systems, the clients are directly connected to one another and the clients manage the conference. Clients that participate in video conferences typically have different processing capabilities and available bandwidth. For example, some clients may be able to encode and play back at 1080p resolution (1920×1080 pixels per frame) with a frame rate of 30 frames per second (fps), while other clients may only be able to encode and receive at CIF resolution (320×240) with a 15 fps rate.